Um natal especial!
by A.C. Lennox
Summary: Eles se entregaram ao feitiço do amor na noite do natal.(one-shot).


**Um natal Especial **

24 de Dezembro de 2004

Ela estava linda, o vestido sensual caía como uma luva naquele corpo quente e torneado, os seios fartos estavam em uma posição comprometedora. Os lábios se curvavam num sorriso cálido como se já esperasse por ele aquela noite. A sua vontade era de beijá-la até dizer chegar, passar os braços naquela cintura e carregá-la de volta para o quarto onde a poucas horas atrás a tivera entre seus braços.

Ela era sua esposa, sua mulher, sua amante e sua amiga. Sabia tudo sobre a sua vida. E compreendia tão bem a sua necessidade quase logo de possuí-la.  
-Sou completamente maluco por você, Sakura.-sussurrou ele abraçando-a pela cintura.  
-Contenha-se querido.-falou sorrindo maliciosa.-Você sabe o quando sua mãe odeia atrasos  
-Nada importa, Sakura a não ser você.-beijou os lábios dela com volúpia.  
-Shoran, pare.-sussurrou cedendo aos beijos dele, não se importando em ter que retoca maquiagem pela quinta vez.  
-Pára? Como assim querida?-falou sentindo-se excitado novamente.-Tem certeza de que não quer ser minha mais uma vez?  
-Sim...sim desejo ser sua, por favor, me possua...

Não conseguia resisti aos seus toques.Ele tinha controle demais sobre o sue corpo. Era bem verdade que seu marido já era uma parte vital do seu coração. Ele ficaria tão feliz com o presente que reservava para ele.

oooooooo

Como a amava, ela era o sol daquele ambiente frio que era a mansão em que sua mãe e o atual marido dela moravam. Sakura sorria, conversava, não se preocupava com os olhares constante e cheios de censura que recebia de seus parentes mais velhos lançavam. Para ela eles não sabiam viver e eram pobres almas sem luz e sem a capacidade de sorri.

Pelo o visto já recuperou por completo de sua doença, em minha sogra.-falou Sakura sorrindo.-É uma nova mulher...está belíssima.  
-Obrigada, minha querida.-falou sua mãe sorrindo com prazer.-São seus olhos.  
-Que nada. Se fosse Tilin tomava cuidado com a concorrência.

Sakura sem dúvida era alma daquela festa que tinha tudo para ser bonita e sofisticada, mas menos alegres.

E ela era apenas dele, e de ninguém mais...

oooooooo

Sinceramente querido esse natal foi uns dos melhores de toda minha vida.-falou ela entre seus braços.-Esse ano foi recompensador...fizemos três anos de casado, quando ninguém dava seis meses para o nosso enlace, você abri sua própria empresa, sua mãe se curou daquela maldita doença e agora recebo a notícia que esperamos recebe desde momento em que nos casamos.

Ela estava enroscada em seus braços, o lençol fino de cetim branco mal escondia nudez de ambos. Haviam se amado com loucura, e sido levado ao céu no momento do êxtase final. Nos olhos verdes de Sakura o único sentimento que visualizara fora paixão, mas agora havia um brilho especial...um brilho quase maternal...  
-Você...você...  
-Sim, meu querido, eu estou grávida.-falou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.-Depois de tanto esperar vamos ter o nosso tão sonhado bebê entre os braços...  
Ele era o homem mais feliz de todo o mundo. Sua vontade de grita para os quatro cantos de que era feliz, e que seu grande amor agora lhe dava a notícia de que seria pai.Porém, a únicas palavras que saíram dos seus lábios foram...  
-Obrigado, meu amor...

oooooooooo

Os meses foram se passando com a força de uma tempestade. Sua rotina era brindada com a presença mágica de Sakura, que iluminava seu dia com apenas um sorriso.Cada toque na barriga dela, a cada ânsia de vomito e cada consulta ele estava lá, ansioso como uma pai babão para ver se tudo estava certo com o seu primogênito. Seria um menino forte sabia disso, embora Sakura insiste em falar que seria uma menina que iria fazer da sua vida um inferno com os namorados que teria. Tinha a certeza de que sofreria, era bastante ciumento com aquilo que era dele...e bem se a sua menina fosse tão bonita quando a mãe certamente teria trabalho.

Eram dias felizes onde Sakura expunha cada vez mais a barriga predominante. Ainda se amavam com paixão desmedida, mas agora havia uma mágica a mais...havia o brilho da vida no ventre dela, que o fazia desejá-la cada vez mais.

oooooo

Como amava "as suas mulheres". Elas eram a luz da sua vida, o sol que tornava sua vida melhor, era seu sorriso, sua lágrimas,eram sem dúvida uma parte vital da sua vida. Sem Sakura e Natsu sua vida já não teria mais graças.

Abrindo a porta vu a casa no mais profundo silêncio. O que não era nada normal, afinal Natsu já com cinco anos não deixava nada quieto, nem mesmo dormindo.  
-Sakura... querida onde você está?  
-Aqui, querido.-gritou ela da sala de estar  
A sala estava toda enfeitada com os símbolos do natal.Mas não foi isso que chamou sua atenção, mas sim a sua querida Sakura sentada no meio da sala com os cabelos presos num coque sensual, vestindo uma camisola sexy. Ela se levantou e foi em sua uma felina foi soltando os cabelos até chegar a seu lado.  
-Sakura...  
-Me ame Shoran... Ame-me como nunca antes.-falou ela se jogando em seus braços.  
A beijando com paixão, Shoran arrastou a mulher para um dos sofás, aonde logo retirou, ou melhor, quase rasgou a camisola sensual.  
-E Natsu?-perguntou beijando o pescoço dela.  
-Não se preocupe com ela.-falou desbotando sua calça.-Ela está na casa da sua mãe.  
Ela havia planejado tudo! Que diabinha. Era sem dúvida esse lado sensual e audacioso que mais admirava Sakura. Sabia que nunca deixaria de amá-la, pois com ela tinha todas as mulheres em uma só.  
-Eu te amo, sua diabinha...  
-Eu sei, booo.-falou em um sussurro.-Feliz natal...

* * *

Fim!

Bem, essa foi uma song-fic curtinha que dei de presente para todos que lêem minha fic.Sem mais delonga. Espero que retribuam meu carinho me deixando reviews. Por favor!

Beijos!

Feliz Natal!

Anna


End file.
